


A shy kitten and Curious Crow (a Kenhina soulmate au)

by MocaMocha



Category: haikyuu
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MocaMocha/pseuds/MocaMocha
Summary: Kenma has spent his life never caring for the idea of having an assigned soulmate. However, when he actually starts to talk to his soulmate, he changes his mind
Relationships: Asanoya, Kenma x Hinata, daisuga, kenhina
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	1. The kitten (Kenma)

The Kitten (Kenma)

Game over.  
I sighed as those words flashed on the screen of my DS. I shut it off and stood up, shoving the game in my bag. I rolled my eyes when I noticed the rushed scribbling on my wrist.  
looks like he's at it already... what did he forget this time?  
I rolled my sleeve up a bit and attempted to make out the messy writing.  
"Don't forget math homework."  
why am I not surprised?  
I yawned and made my way out the door, greeting my friend, Kuroo just outside.  
"Morning Kenma!" he greeted with his usual relaxed expression.  
"...Morning..." I managed to mumble, reaching for my phone.  
Kuroo smirked and pointed at a scrape on my ankle.  
"Okay, you're not active enough to have gotten that on your own so, what did your klutz of a soulmate do this time?"  
I shrugged  
"Oh come on Kemboy! you should try leaving a note for him or something!"  
I shook my head, still focusing on the game I had pulled up on my phone. "what's the point? you know I can't talk to people... besides...it's just a harmless mark on my skin... I'm not sure who decided it was special to have harmless versions of someone else's injuries or changes imprinted on your skin.."  
Kuroo rolled his eyes and showed off the stream of notes on his wrist, a whole conversation between him and this other person. "it's still pretty cool if you actually use it to your advantage."  
I shrugged him off again and out my phone in my pocket as we approached the school. "As I said, I don't see why it's so important..."  
"whatever.." Kuroo mumbled before running off to greet Lev and the rest of our volleyball team. I sighed and made my way to my first classroom.  
once I was seated and somewhat comfortable, I turned my attention to some of the students just coming in. there was one girl showing off a scar on her shoulder, probably from her soulmate, another girl was doodling on her arm. I noticed a boy copying something from his wrist to his phone. soon enough, I caught myself giving in and taking a sharpie from my bag. Once I had the pen opened and ready, I was unsure of what to write... big surprise there.  
I gazed at the rushed note on my wrist before I wrote something underneath.  
"Did you remember?"


	2. Baby Crow (Hinata)

In my panicked rush to school, I bumped into my teammate, Kageyama  
"Hinata you dumbass! you're late again!" The taller boy snapped.   
"I slept in!"  
"Set your alarm next time!"   
I ignored his comment and started making my way to my first class, Kageyama following close behind me. I noticed three familiar faces in front of me. the third years on my volleyball team, Suga, Daichi, and Asahi. Suga and Daichi were holding hands, both with unreadable streams of notes across their forearms.   
"Good morning Hinata!" Suga smiled kindly at me. His expression shifted after a moment. "... Did you sleep alright? you have dark circles..."  
"I slept fine... wait, I do?!"  
all three of the third years nodded in unison. Kageyama snapped a photo of me and showed it to me. I looked normal for the most part, somewhat pale skin, ginger red hair, and brown eyes. brown eyes with... dark... dark circles under them.   
what?  
"It's probably his soulmate's lack of sleep... you should try and tell them to take care of them-self..."  
"I guess.. but they never respond when I try to leave notes for them..."   
"Maybe they're shy?" Asahi mumbled.  
I nodded.   
"Hey Suga do you have a pen..?"   
The taller boy dug through his bag for a bit before handing me a blue marker. I rolled my sleeve up to discover something that wasn't there before.  
Did you remember? 

I gazed at the neater writing that appeared under my messier note.   
They're... actually talking to me?  
Daichi looked at me curiously.   
"Something wrong Hinata?"   
I smiled unconsciously and held up my wrist to the third years and Kageyama.   
"Awe~ looks like you were worried for nothing!" Suga clapped his hands together happily.  
I nodded a bit and pulled the cap off the marker, holding it in-between my teeth while I wrote.  
No... but I'm glad that you asked! We've never really talked...  
I thought back to last week's volleyball practice, the day Asahi and Nishinoya figured out that they were each other's assigned soulmates. Almost everyone on the team knows their significant other already. I really hope this means I'll get to know mine now...  
I turned my attention from Asahi back down to my wrist. they wrote back.   
Oh.. sorry... I guess I never really thought much about it...

"did he write back already?" Suga peered at my wrist curiously, smiling gently. I noticed how excited he looked.   
"yeah!" I smiled brightly and started to write something else.   
What's your name?   
Instant reply.  
Kenma Kozume. What about you?   
Kenma.   
"So? what did they say?" Suga asked with his same kind smile.   
"Kenma... that's a boy's name right?" I questioned the third years.   
"I think so... I think there's a Kenma in one of the volleyball teams we've played... I don't remember much about it though." Daichi mentioned.  
I nodded and scribbled another reply.  
Shoyo Hinata! It's really nice to meet you kinda!

You too.. but my arm is kind of covered in notes now... can we talk over text or something?  
at the very end of the stream of notes across my arm, was a phone number


	3. Annoying Cats and A Phone call (Kenma)

“Weren’t you just saying yesterday that the whole soulmate system is stupid?” Kuroo had asked me when he noticed the writing covering my forearm.  
I simply kept my attention on my phone, specifically on the text conversation I was having with Shoyo. I curled up a little more on the couch as I set aside my phone after a moment.  
“... I never said it was stupid… It’s just problematic in my opinion…”  
“How so?” Kuroo asked, staring at the ceiling.  
“... Wouldn’t it be more interesting if you weren’t paired with someone from the start? Because of this system, people have decided not to date or even talk to other people… I mean… Shoyo’s really nice and all… but isn’t it a little annoying to not really have to do much to find the person chosen for you?” I realized how much I had been talking and I glanced at the taller boy, who looked a little surprised.  
“.. Wow.. he CAN say more than a few sentences!” Kuroo teased, playfully pulling on my arm as he spoke.  
I felt my face heat up. “... nevermind…”  
“No! What else were you gonna say? I kinda agree with what you were saying!” Kuroo crossed his arms and looked at me.  
“Uhm… I … what?... “  
“You were talking about the messed up soulmate system.”  
“Oh.. uh.. It just doesn’t make sense to me… like… you met Bokuto through writing notes on your arm then you two just happened to meet in person at a volleyball game… I’d think it would be better if you two met there and got to know each other then.. That just seems more natural…”  
Kuroo shrugged. “I guess… but you started to talk to your soulmate the same way I did.”  
“Only because you kept pestering me…” I mumbled, reaching for my phone, which had just vibrated. It was another text from Shoyo.  
‘I just finished practice with Kageyama and the rest of my team… do you mind if I facetime you?’  
I sighed and started typing. Kuroo looked over my shoulder.  
“You should let him call you.”  
I didn’t say anything, I focused on sending Shoyo a reply.  
‘My annoying friend is over… maybe later…’  
“Oh come on Kenma! You said you liked him so why aren't you letting him call you?”  
“... did you really expect anything more from me?”  
“Good point”  
I glanced back down to my phone.  
‘You said ‘maybe later’ earlier though!’  
I frowned a bit. I didn’t mean anything bad. I just wouldn’t know what to say anyway.  
Another message popped up underneath the first.  
‘I’m still with my team… if they call you anyway I’m sorry…’  
Facetime notification from Shoyo.  
I panicked and dropped my phone.  
Bad idea.  
Kuroo dived off the couch and after my phone. He answered the call and I immediately hid my face in my hands  
On the other line, it was hard to make out what anyone was saying. I removed my hands from over my face and tried to figure out which one was Shoyo.  
The scene was a mess when Kuroo showed it to me. It looked like half the people there had their soulmates with them. A short looking boy was holding the phone. He had dark hair with only a small piece in the front bleached blonde. Behind him were two boys, both covered in freckles, The taller one had blonde hair and glasses, the other had darker hair and a “Tacos” t-shirt.  
“So you’re the freshie’s soulmate?!” the boy holding the phone asked.  
“uhm…”  
A silver haired boy took the phone from him. “Oh jeez… I’m sorry about them..” he walked out of the room, carrying the phone with him. “I should give this back to Hinata before- Tanaka! Stop scaring the first years!”  
Kuroo was laughing a lot more than he should be. I was mostly confused.  
Soon enough, the phone was handed to a younger looking boy. He had red hair and brown eyes, dark circles visible beneath them. My dark circles.  
Oops…  
“God Kenma, your lack of sleep left your partner looking like a zombie!” Kuroo mentioned.  
I didn’t know what to say.  
“Well.. I kinda cover him in random scrapes and bruises so I guess we’re even?” The redhead said with a small chuckle.  
The tall boy I saw earlier passed by in the background.  
“At least you aren’t covered in freckles.”  
“Sorry Tsukki!”  
I bit my lip, still trying to figure out what to say. I ended up digging up a pen and writing on the back of my hand.  
‘I don’t know what to say so I’m going to hang up…‘  
I held it up to the camera so Shoyo would see it. Once he did, he just nodded and waved. “Okay… I’ll talk to you later!”  
I nodded and wrestled the phone from Kuroo before hanging up. Once I did, I flopped back onto the couch, face first.  
God. I’m such an idiot.


	4. Dysfunctional Soulmates (Hinata)

“Then why don’t you just leave the team?!”   
That’s what I heard first once I opened those gym doors. As I tried to process what was happening, I glanced around the room. Most of the team was staring at Suga and Daichi.   
Suga and Daichi… who looked rather upset with each other.   
“I… fine.” Suga’s voice broke the silence. In that moment, The majority of the team, including myself, couldn’t believe what they were seeing. Suga silently made his way out the door, as he passed me, I couldn’t help but notice the hurt look in his eyes.   
Asahi sighed. “Daichi… you were being a little hard on him… he’s just stressed out-”  
“We all are, I’m not giving him special treatment because he’s my soulmate.” Daichi mumbled. “Kageyama, throw me a few tosses.” He said quietly before the two went back to practice.   
Asahi was making his way out the door already. Probably to check on Suga. I decided to follow him.   
“Asahi… what happened?” I asked, jogging to catch up to him.  
“... Suga and Daichi have both been pretty stressed out recently… that’s all. They’ve been trying to find colleges that’ll take them, finals have been putting more pressure on us than usual… I guess Suga was struggling to keep up with all of that, volleyball, and his relationship with Daichi… I’m not really sure…” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I’m starting to realize how different they have been acting lately.”   
I nodded a bit, knowing that they did normally flirt a lot.   
Asahi stopped walking, causing me to run into him. I opened my mouth to apologize but closed it again when I realized why he stopped. Suga was sitting alone on the bench a short ways from the gym. He looked calm from a distance… but remembering that look on his face earlier…   
Asahi slowly started to approach Suga. I followed cautiously, almost like if I was too loud or if I walked too quickly, everything beneath me would shatter.  
“... Do you two need something?” Suga’s voice had lost the enthusiasm he normally had during practice. He was focusing on a small stack of papers in his hand.  
“Are… you alright?” Asahi asked him.  
“Well… I’m not going to lie… I’m not doing all that well right now… Daichi’s just as stressed out as I am. I know that. Sorry for getting you two caught up in our drama…”   
“It’s okay… but… you aren’t actually leaving the volleyball team right?” I managed to ask.  
“Of course not! I plan to stay as long as Daichi lets me!” Suga gave a delicate smile.   
I felt a little better hearing this. “Good… but what about Daichi? you two were fighting and-” Suga didn’t let me finish.  
“It’ll be alright. We both need some time to cool down anyways... It’s my fault anyway for not keeping up with everything”   
Asahi shook his head. “You take too much responsibility for these things. You’re handling a lot at one time. Between Finals, finding a college, volleyball, and handling a relationship, clearly the boat was going to overflow.”  
“I know…” Suga sighed. “You two shouldn’t worry about me. And Hinata, I know you don’t have much experience with this soulmate thing, and it’s weird to you...but you two will disagree and fight every now and then, it happens, and it’s normal.”   
I stayed quiet and looked at the faded writing across my arm. Ever since Kenma had started talking to me, I’ve been only thinking of the good things. This made me wonder if everything would work out…  
Buzz buzz  
Message from Kenma Kozume: ‘Mind if we meet up somewhere? Kuroo ditched me at the mall...’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for dying for a while. I haven’t been writing much;;;;


	5. Meeting Shoyo. (Kenma)

Message from Shoyo: I’m here… Meet me out front.  
I smiled faintly as I started making my way out front. I couldn’t help but overthink as I walked.   
Sure… Shoyo’s nice… but what if he’s just acting like he likes me? What if he doesn’t actually care? He is my assigned soulmate, sure, but still… what if we just aren’t cut out for this?  
“Kenma!” His voice snapped me out of it. I cracked a smile and approached the redhead.  
“Uh… hey.. Shoyo..” I glanced at the ground, a bit nervous to look him in the eye.  
Hinata just pulled me into a hug. “Hi!”   
I had to take a moment to process what was happening. Why is he being so nice to me? What did I do to deserve this affection?  
“So what do you wanna do?” Shoyo tilted his head in curiosity, gazing at me.  
“Well um… We can…” come on Kenma. Just suggest something. “We can…. Uh… Have you eaten yet? There are a few places here that aren’t that bad…” I asked, mentally slapping myself for how freaking awkward I sounded.   
“I haven’t eaten yet… that sounds good” Shoyo said with a cute chuckle.   
I nodded a bit and lead the way, Shoyo following close behind me.   
“So… how have things been at your school?” I decided to ask.   
“Well… My team captain and his partner are fighting… because of that, the whole team is kinda on edge…”   
I frowned. “That… kinda sucks. Sorry to hear that…”   
“It’s not like you could have stopped it. I just hope that it all blows over soon.”  
“Me too then…” I smiled faintly and held the door open for the redhead.  
“So Kenma… your friend.. Kuroo right?”  
“What about him?”  
“I’m just curious… has he met his soulmate yet?”   
“Oh yeah. Kuroo met him at a volleyball game.. They only recognized each other because Kuroo biffed it and got a huge bruise from it.”   
Shoyo didn’t seem to know what to say to me after that. We walked in silence until we got to the array of different fast food places.   
“I’ll buy so don’t worry about what’s cheaper…” I mumbled.  
“No, Kenma, It’s fine! I can pay!”  
“You already drove all the way here…”  
“Well… psycho driver Saeko drove me here but…”  
“I said don’t worry about it…” I got in line and smiled softly at Shoyo, who returned it with his adorable bright one.

Once we had food, I sat across from Shoyo and looked around at other people.   
Most of them are soulmate pairs…  
“Hey Shoyo? Can I ask you something?”  
He looked up at me and nodded. “Of course…”  
“I was wondering… if we could keep things like this for now? I know we’re soulmates and all but… we should get to know each other… it seems more natural for that to happen without rushing into a relationship…”  
Shoyo stayed silent for a minute. “Yeah.. I agree… that’s probably best for everyone!” I expected him to be annoyed with me… yet he looked as if a huge weight had just been taken off of his shoulders.


	6. Let me help you (Hinata)

Briiing!  
As the bell rang, I made my way to the third years’ classrooms.   
“Suga?”  
The older boy just stared at me for a moment, surprised to see me. “Hinata didn’t I tell you and Asahi not to worry about it?”  
I nodded. “Yeah… but Kenma told me something the other day… And It made me wonder… how well do you know Daichi? Did you two rush into things?”  
Suga was looking me in the eye yet his attention was still clearly elsewhere.   
“Well… We met as first years. We’ve fought before, Hinata. It’s fine…”  
“But Daichi never told you to leave right? I can tell from the look on your face when he said that to you…”   
Of all things… this is the one thing I remember…  
“You always stay optimistic… I think that’s a huge strength that the team agrees on… If I were you, I would have been a mess after something like that… but.. You’re staying optimistic…” As I spoke, I didn’t think. I just spoke my mind.  
Suga let out a little chuckle. “I know things will resolve eventually… We’re supposed to be together right? That’s what this whole system proves… I think that a break is good for Daichi right now. He’s struggling with the same things I am. As much as it hurts to see him upset with me, I should allow him to do these things if it helps him.”  
I’m starting to see the issue here….  
“Suga.. you know that communication is key in relationships right?”   
“Of course I do Hinata..”  
“It’s also a two way street… Have you told Daichi any of these things?”  
“Hinata… You’re acting as stubborn as Noya…”  
“I just want to try to help!”  
“I know… But you should worry about your game against Nekoma that’s coming up. You only have a week…”  
I opened my mouth, then shut it again when I saw the same look in suga’s eyes that I’ve seen before. The day that this all started.   
“Hinata. I told you that things will resolve… Just give it some time.” He walked away before I could say more  
____________________________________________________________  
At home, I texted back and forth with Kenma.   
Message from Kenma Kozume: Any luck with your team captains?  
None  
Kenma Kozume: Oh… sorry to hear that. So what we talked about didn’t help?  
Unfortunately… I thought that maybe if I talked to Suga about it, Bam, things would be better  
Kenma Kozume: Shoyo… you know the world doesn’t work like that. It takes longer than that….  
That’s the same thing he told me…  
Kenma Kozume: Exactly… what else did he say?   
I told Kenma about our conversation.  
Kenma Kozume: Alright… Maybe try to get him to go to practices again? You told me that he has been showing up rarely…  
Alright…   
“Shoyo?” A tiny voice called from the hallway.  
“Yeah Natsu? Are you going to bed?” I looked at my baby sister with a gentle smile. Mom was out with friends so I was in charge of watching her.   
“Mhm…” She rubbed her eyes and tugged on my arm.   
“Alright… I’ll tuck you into bed…” I grabbed the smaller girl’s hand and walked her to her room.

After a few bedtime stories, I left my little sister’s room, making sure that her nightlight was on and that she was asleep.   
I looked at my phone.  
Message from Kenma Kozume: I’m sure it’ll be fine…  
Message from Team Captain to group chat: Make sure to get some rest! We have a practice game tomorrow!  
Message from Team Mom to group chat: Good luck everyone!  
Message from Team Captain to group chat: Suga, meet me after class tomorrow. We should talk about everything…  
Message From Noya to group chat: JFC FINALLY!!!!  
Message from Kiyoko to group chat: as much as I agree with Nishinoya, he still shouldn’t pester them about their romance lives…  
I typed a quick response: Either way. I think we should all listen to Daichi and get some rest! I pressed send and smiled. 

I guess Kenma was right. Everything will be fine.


End file.
